leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Brain
The Monster Brain is a cheat device specifically designed for Pokémon games made by Pelican Accessories. It is compatible with the Generation I and Generation II games. In addition to cheat features it allows for game save backups for all Game Boy and Game Boy Color games and the making of custom color palettes for Type 1 and Type 2 cartridges when played on a Game Boy Color. Functions Editor The main function of the Monster Brain is the save editor. Generation I For Generation I games the editor allows the user to: *Edit Your Name *Edit Rival's Name *Edit Money *Edit Time *Edit Badges *Edit Pokémon *Edit Items Generation II For Generation II games the editor allows the user to: *Edit Your Name *Edit Rival's name *Edit Properties **Edit Money **Edit Time **Edit Badges **Edit Clock **Edit ID # **Edit Seen Dex **Edit Caught Dex **Edit Gear **Allow **Edit Gender ( only) *Edit Pokémon *Edit Pack **Edit Items **Edit Balls **Edit Key Items **Edit TM/HM *Enter Poke Enter Poke A Poke is similar to a GameShark code in that it allows specific manipulation of data in memory. The Monster Brain does not have a list of codes entered and is unable to turn them off once entered. This feature was not well documented by Pelican Accessories as no list of Poke codes were included with the device. There is a program available online http://www.ocf.berkeley.edu/~jdonald/pokemon/ that will convert a GameShark code to a Monster Brain Poke code, but because of the differences in the way the devices handle codes they don't always work properly. Colorizer The Colorizer allows a user to make a custom color palette for use on the Game Boy Color when using a Type 1 or Type 2 game cartridge. This feature can be used by all Game Boy and Game Boy Color games, including Pokémon games. It is activated by pressing a physical button on the Monster Brain itself during an initial screen, or during game play. Activating the Colorizer on a Type 2 cartridge when using a Game Boy Color will trick the system into thinking it is a Type 1 cartridge allowing a custom palette to be defined. Similarly, because the Monster Brain itself is designed for the Game Boy Color the colorizer must be activated to use it on a different system such as the original Game Boy or the Super Game Boy. If using the Super Game Boy the corresponding game's border and color palette will be activated after the game itself is started. Blast Off The Blast Off menu has options pertaining to colorized games. It has the options Update Colors and Double Speed. Memory The Memory menu has several options, allowing save files to be backed up, restored, and deleted for any Game Boy or Game Boy Color Game. Limitations With the available options, editing a Pokémon's individual values is not possible. In addition, when used with Generation II games it is not possible to define Pokérus as a status condition. Related articles * Action Replay * GameShark * Cheating * Pokésav Category:Cheating Category:Electronic devices